


Legend of the Scrapbook

by Cookie4Life



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, Minor Violence?, Sibling Love, Why Did I Write This?, it’s coming i promise, my plots, scrapbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie4Life/pseuds/Cookie4Life
Summary: It’s my scrapbook of plot ideas :PI’ll probably add some scraps of writing in this when I have time but who knows, my exams are coming. This will be updated from time to time with plots I like, some fandoms might be “smol af” so y’all will have to deal with me here.
Kudos: 2





	Legend of the Scrapbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2am so I aPoLOgiSe if I sound annoyed.

Nozel Silva was hinted to be a siscon so... why not? 

Anyways, expect around 600 words of scrap when I update this chapter. I’m just prepping rn, since I’m awake and supposed to mAkE uSe oF mY tiMe.

•~•~•~•

I might start a series of interconnected chapters on this, involving Dorothy, the Silvas, Yami (I mean like, maybe Nozel requesting Yami to take care of his sister while drinking... Hm, should I add art of a drunk Nozel?), Julius Novachrono (该死，他的名字...), Fuegoleon (Did I spell that right? Meh, too tired to care.), and maybe, just maybe~ 

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

A MOB CHARACTER!! 

lmao, y’all got trolled xD

it’s lame so deal with it and blame my drunk lethargic-ness

(no i am not truly drunk, i am a minor, that would be offensive to my ancestors who only drank at their debut-)

•

•

•

Continuing on, the actual thing might be around 2000 words per chapter (that’s my goal at least), and about 3 to 4 chapters overall. 

POVs would likely be in third position or Nozel’s POV. 

The siscon feeling would probably stem from the fact that Nozel’s mother treasured her children, and I might add a situation where when Noelle was first born, Nozel carried her and had some “enlightenment” kinda thing.

Another important plot point is that there should be a moment where Nozel sees Noelle and although he acts stoic and aloof on the outside, in the inside, thoughts should be running through him about how cute she looks, how short she is, how much mama she has and how that correlates to how powerful she could be if she learnt to control it, how that might make her a target for other nobles to use her, how alike Noelle looks to her mother, how adorable she is when she tries to act cold, et cetera.

This is about it since I HEAR MY MOM GOING TO MY DOOR AND OML SHE WILL MURDER ME AND NO ONE WILL FIND MY CORPSE-

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment if y’all have any ideas, and chase after me if I don’t credit you bc I’d deserve that.
> 
> On another note, any korean novels y’all recommend? I’ve been reading some from Active Translations, Reaper Scans (the novel side ofc), and The Strongest Dull Prince (the politics is interesting ‘kay?). TCF, ORV, and Solo Leveling are absolutely classics that have made me cry.


End file.
